


These Five Words

by queenmidalah



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one woman's world is shattered? What will one man do to make it right for her again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Five Words

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing overtly graphic, but there is mention of rape/non-con of a female character, death of a minor character and violence to be had in this fic.

Ezra Standish stepped into the saloon and instantly paused. A frown began to mar his handsome features as he glanced around. Normally he was rarely up at this god foresaken hour, but this was one of those mornings when he had been up for the early morning patrol. The lack of patrons in the saloon was nothing new at this time of day, but never had it been quite this silent. The silence was deafening and it made Ezra's skin crawl. Something wasn't right with this scenario. Normally the bar's manager, Inez Recillos, was up and doing things around the saloon before customers began to arrive. He often would hear her humming from the back. That was why the silence was so eerie.

"Miss Recillos?" Ezra called, his voice echoing slightly off the walls. He frowned at how empty things seemed. There was a soft scratching near the back that caught Ezra's ear. The heels of his boots sounded as if rocks were falling onto the wooden planks as he made his way to the back.

"Miss Recillos?" he called again. He listened for the noise, but nothing came. His frown deepened before he spoke again.

"Inez?" he said, calling her by her given name this time. Worry began to gnaw at his belly and formalities tended to go out the window when that happened. He stiffened as a different noise emerged. The softest of whimpers reached his ears and he strained to hear where it originated from. He saw the soft shadow of movement beneath the door of Inez's office and hurried to it.

"Inez?" he called again. "Are you in there?" He heard movement that time, but no response. Ezra reached beneath his jacket and pulled a pistol from the shoulder holster and slowly turned the knob. He prayed that he was not walking in on Inez having a private moment with someone; or that he was walking in a potential robbery that could get her killed.

Pushing the door open and getting a look inside, Ezra realized it was something far worse.

Inez lay in a heap on the floor, curled around herself, trembling. Her clothes were hanging off her slender body, shredded and torn. She was covered in bruises and blood. She wasn't looking at him or near him, but when he stepped inside all she heard was his boot on the floor. She tried to scramble away, hoarsely crying out as something was pulled in her attempt to flee.

"My God," Ezra whispered. He glanced quickly around the room to make sure there was no one else present before he re-holstered his gun and stripped off his jacket. He moved towards the frightened woman and cursed his stupidity when she tried scrambling away.

"Inez, it's me," he said, letting his smooth Southern voice wash over her. "It's Ezra. I'm not going to hurt you."

She didn't move. Ezra got closer and reached to drape his coat over her. She flinched away, both from pain and fear but not as much as before. Ezra moved slowly, not wanting to startle her. He knelt beside her, trying to assess her injuries. He was going to have to take her to see Nathan, there was no getting around that. He brushed a bit of her dark hair from her face and Inez finally lifted her eyes to his. He tried to give her a small, reassuring smile, but it was shaky. Ezra did not know what she saw in his face as she looked at him, but it was enough to show her that he was there to protect, not hurt. With a desperation he had never seen, Inez launched into his arms and desperately clung to him. Without disengaging her hold, he shifted his jacket to wrap around her more and then his arms wrapped around her and held her close.

"Who did this to you?" Ezra whispered enough for her to hear. Inez shook her head against his shoulder, whimpering as her bruised cheek brushed against him. Ezra frowned and shifted carefully before rising to his feet, bringing her with as he cradled her in his arms. Inez remembered the glimpse of the gambler's muscular build that was hidden by the formal garments he wore, it was no surprise how easy he lifted her as if she weighed nothing.

"I'm taking you to Nathan," Ezra said.

"No!" Inez said, panic filling her. She started to struggle in Ezra's arms.

"Inez..." Ezra said, his hold tightening. She mewed in pain as he squeezed just a bit too hard. "Inez, this is why you need to see him!"

"No!" she said again, finally lifting her pain filled eyes to him. "Please."

His heart shattered. There was such a sense of defeat and fear in that simple word that there was no way that Ezra could ever disobey her plea, but he was scared that if he did she would die and that would destroy him further. Why it would, he was not able to vocalize or even process at the moment. Instead, he simply pushed the thought aside and looked into her eyes. If necessary, he would analyze the why later.

"Inez, you are badly hurt. I need to take you to someone so we can assess your injuries," Ezra said. His next move was so unexpected that it surprised both of them. Lifting her just enough, Ezra pressed a gentle kiss against one of the few non-bruised portions of her forehead. Inez blinked a couple times, surprised at the gesture.

"Please?" he whispered.

Inez shifted, mewing softly in pain before conceding. Her head rested against his shoulder, finding it a little harder to breathe from the pain. She parted her lips to try and speak.

"Mar..." was all she could manage before a painful coughing fit took over.

Ezra was by no means stupid. Knowing that the brutal attack Inez had just endured, there was only one person in town she would trust who's name began with those three letters. He adjusted Inez as gently as he could, wincing as she whimpered when his arm brushed against a tender portion of her body. Ezra was not always a man who thought of God even at the best of times, but he was thanking the good Lord for understanding as he managed to pass no one as he made his way behind the saloon and towards the back of the newspaper office where Mary's rooms were. He only tapped, hoping he would not find Mary in an uncomfortable state. As he stepped into her bedroom, he noted her absence.

"Mary?" he called, hoping she was at the front of the office. He felt immense relief as he heard the click of her heels coming closer. Unfortunately, he also heard the more defined clunk of a man's footfall in her wake.

"Ezra?" Mary questioned, obvious confusion in her tone as to why the Southern gambler was in her rooms. Once she stepped through the door and saw Inez in his arms, her eyes widened and she hurried over. Ezra looked to see which of the men were with her. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Vin Tanner.

"Lay her down," Mary said quickly, urging Ezra towards her bed and making sure the covers were pulled back for Inez.

"I'll go get Nathan," Vin said.

"No," Ezra said, quick and sharp. He cursed himself when he felt Inez stiffen slightly. "Do not get Mr. Jackson." Vin frowned, eyeing the gambler.

"You two step outside, then," Mary said, looking at the two of them. "I think Inez would feel better if she didn't have to expose herself to the two of you." Ezra didn't move an inch, his eyes intent on Inez. Mary looked over.

"Ezra, go. I have her," Mary said gently. He finally nodded, but his eyes remained on Inez as he walked towards the front of the newspaper office. His inability to take his eyes off her kept him from seeing Vin advancing on him until the tracker had his hands fisted in the man's coat and was pinning him against a wall.

"Mr. Tanner, unhand me," Ezra said, anger working into his voice.

"Did you do that to her?" Vin demanded.

Anger began to seethe through Ezra as he managed to shift Vin's hold and shove the other man away before he took a swing, his fist connecting with Vin's jaw. His hand moved down, hovering near the gun at his hip. "I take umbrage at that heinous accusation, Mr. Tanner. I had thought you knew me better than that," he said, both hurt and anger obvious in his voice. "I may be a scoundrel and play loose with legalities. I may even have problems with certain women in my life. But I would never harm Ms. Recillos! And I would think you gentlemen would know this by now."

"Than why were you so against me going to get Nathan?" Vin asked, rubbing his jaw. He could tell by the look on Ezra's face, that most likely matched his own, that the gambler hadn't intended to take a swing at him. It showed how high the other man's own emotions about the situation were running.

Bristling at the accusing tone, Ezra lifted his chin. "I shouldn't answer, merely in principle," he said. "However, I suggested the very thing to Inez when I found her in that state and she panicked at the mere idea of Nathan being anywhere near her."

Vin's stance towards Ezra relaxed, but a confused frown marred his rugged features. "She panicked?"

"Yes," Ezra said, not quite as forgiving. "She fought my hold on her when I said I was taking her to him. Seems she only trusts Mary."

"And you," Vin pointed out.

"A mere coincidence, I think," he said. "Since I found her. She panicked at first until she realized it was me."

"Hell, looking at the state she's in, I ain't hardly surprised," Vin said. He looked at Ezra, noting the man was still angry. "Look, Ezra, I'm sorry. I know you would never do that to a woman, 'specially Inez, but when I saw her and you were against Nathan seein' her I... I just didn't think. My gut immediately went to think of her and protectin' her and I didn't think about the words I was sayin' or who I was talkin' to."

Ezra really was not quite as forgiving as Vin thought he should, but it was more the thought that he would hurt any woman that set him on edge. Especially as he never gave any indication that he would. Perhaps it was Ezra's insecurities over past indiscretions that led his friends to mistrust him at one time that made it harder to let it go. _Holding onto the grudge isn't going to help Inez, and you'll need at least Vin's support in case the others found out and think the same thing,_ he thought to himself. Finally, he nodded.

"I do understand," Ezra said. "Doesn't mean that it doesn't bother me, but I need to let it go for Inez's sake."

"What happened, do you know?" Vin asked.

Shaking his head, Ezra glanced at the door that separated the two men from Mary and Inez. "I returned from patrol and when I entered the saloon, I knew something was wrong. It was too quiet," he said. Vin nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I called for Inez and after a few moments I heard something from her office. I found her, like that, on the floor. Before she knew it was me, she tried to get away from me. As if she expected her attackers to return and that I was one of them."

"What snapped her out of it?" Vin asked.

"My voice," he said. "When I told her it was me." Ezra ran his fingers through his usually immaculate hair, ruffling the locks. He shook his head as he looked at Vin. "I am no stranger to miscreants and others of ill repute, but who could do something like that to a woman?"

Vin shook his head, frowning. He was wondering the same thing but hadn't voiced his emotions aloud as the gambler had. "Hell, Ezra. Most men don't treat women like Mary much better. They look at Inez and figure that because she's Mexican that she ain't deservin' of any kindness."

"Damned fools," Ezra murmured. "She's as deserving, if not more so, than most of the women in this town."

Vin grinned a little at Ezra's words. "You're kinda sweet on Inez, ain't ya?"

Ezra stiffened and looked at the tracker. "No more than you are on Mrs. Travis," he said, falling into formality to try and get his point across. Unfortunately, the grin widening on Vin's face did not set his mind at ease on how he was brushing off his sudden display of emotion.

"If'n you've been payin' attention there, Ezra, you'd notice that ain't sayin' a lot," Vin said, his grin still in place. Ezra had taken notice that Vin was spending more time with the comely widow than he had been before. All the men knew that Mary was helping Vin with his reading and writing abilities, but it seemed that it was even beyond that.

"Moving in on Mr. Larabee's territory?" Ezra shot at him, trying to take the focus off himself.

"Hell, Ezra, you know damn well Mary and Chris are just friends," Vin said, hooking his thumbs in his gunbelt. "Especially since Kate came back into our lives after her and Chris had whatever whirlwind thing between them over in Hallow Falls a few months back."

"Inez and I are just friends," Ezra said, his cheeks reddening, belying his true feelings as well as his comfort with the situation. The fact that he didn't comment on the budding relationship between their illustrious leader and Kate Stokes since her return was a testament of that.

"Besides. Buck still has his eye on her," the gambler said. Vin didn't have a chance to respond before both men turned their attentions to Mary as she came into the room.

"How is she?" Ezra asked.

"Resting, now," Mary said, worry in her lovely face. "I got her cleaned up, but she was pretty bad."

"How bad?" Vin asked.

Mary hesitated but she knew both men could be trusted. "Besides the viscious beating, she was raped more than once," she finally said. Vin cursed under his breath. "She's worried it's left her pregnant."

"And this town ain't gonna let up if that's the case," Vin said. Mary looked at him. "You know it's true, Mary. Others in this town ain't as understandin' as you are."

"If she is, I'll claim it as my own," Ezra said, startling Vin and Mary. The two looked at him. "It's already been made clear that my feelings for Inez are obvious." He pointedly looked at Vin. "I refuse to let her be run out of town or belittled due to something beyond her control."

"What do we tell the other men about her bruises and such?" Vin questioned.

"That we need to figure out," Mary said. "But not without Inez's input."

"Is she resting?" Ezra questioned.

"She is," Mary said. "She fell asleep. Poor thing is exhausted."

"Likely to have nightmares too," Vin said. "Should probably keep an eye on her until she wakes."

"I can do that," Ezra said. Mary looked at him, nodding. He rested his hand on Mary's shoulder. "Thank you, Mary."

"Of course," she said. Vin rested his hand against Mary's back as Ezra turned and walked into the back room. She glanced up at Vin, worry clear in her eyes. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite meet his own eyes. The two were worried for their friends, but all that could be done now was to wait.

Once Ezra walked into the room, his eyes never left Inez. He took a chair from the corner and carried it over to the side of the bed and set it down before sitting in it. He saw the concern in Mary's and Vin's eyes over his statement that he would claim any child conceived from this mess as his. Speculation would rise, but he would do everything he could to protect Inez. Once she woke, they would figure out with her what to tell the other men. They had a right to know, if only to keep it from happening to another woman in the town. Ezra knew, however, that Inez would never want them to know because of the shame. While they wouldn't like it, the three of them would keep Inez's secret and respect her wishes.

"No matter what happens, I will be here for you," Ezra murmured, his hand slipping under Inez's and holding it gently as she slept.

~~~ __

 _She looks so fragile,_ Ezra thought to himself as he stood at the foot of the bed Inez lay in, his arms folded over his strong chest. 

"No," Inez said, shaking her head. She was pale and it caused the bruises on her face to stand out so much more, her dark hair a stark contrast against her pallor. 

Mary glanced at Vin and Ezra, worry clearly evident before she turned her attentions to Inez. "Inez, they are going to see the bruises," she said softly. "They'll want to know." 

"Then I shall stay in my rooms until they go away," Inez said. 

"Them cuts are gonna take a bit longer to heal," Vin said. "You gonna stay in your rooms that long?" 

"If necessary," Inez said, shifting. 

Ezra walked over to the bed and gently sat in the chair. He reached for Inez's hand, pausing when she flinched slightly but finally let him touch her. He looked into her eyes. 

"Will you tell us what happened?" he asked softly. 

"Do I have to?" she whispered, looking at their hands. She found it exceedingly difficult to look any of them in the face. She was ashamed at what happened to her and even more ashamed that it had been Ezra to see her in the state she was. 

"It might help, Inez," Mary said softly. 

"And it'll help us find the bastards that did this to ya," Vin said.

"You can't!" Inez said. "You can't tell anyone what happened!" She was getting agitated and tried to push the covers back. 

"Inez, stop," Mary said, hurrying forward. "Please!" Ezra got to his feet, anger seething in his eyes. When he glanced at Vin, he saw the other man with a similar reaction to Inez's distress. 

"Inez!" Mary said again before the Mexican slumped against her. Mary wrapped her arms around Inez, gently hugging her close. 

"Please," Inez whispered, tears clogging her throat. "Just leave it be." 

"Why won't you let us help?" Mary asked. Inez said nothing, turning her head away. She pulled herself away from Mary and laid back down, burying her bruised face into the pillow. She started to cry, muffling her sobs. Resting a soft hand against Inez's back, Mary cast a lost glance at the two men in the room. 

Ezra's jaw tightened and he grabbed his jacket before striding out of Mary's rooms and through the front of the newspaper office. He knew Vin was hot on his heels, but he didn't care. He yanked the jacket on over his broad shoulders and started towards the saloon before he felt a strong grip on his bicep. Pausing, he turned his head to see Vin had grabbed him. 

"We gotta respect what she asked, pard," Vin said, though his entire body was taut with suppressed anger. 

"She was brutally attacked and raped repeatedly in her own sanctuary, Mr. Tanner," Ezra said, barely keeping control on his emotions and barely keeping his voice level as he spoke. "Yet she refuses our assistance. Something needs to be discovered." 

"I ain't sayin' we shouldn't find out what happened, but we can't expect her to just pourin' her heart out right now either," Vin said. "We need to give her some time, let her tell us what she knows." 

"Vin, if we wait for her to confide in us, anything we may be able to ascertain from her office could be gone," Ezra said in a low tone. "The foul miscreants responsible for this atrocious behavior on such a lovely woman could be long gone by then." 

"It's a risk we gotta take, Ezra," Vin said. "Not unless you want to force her to talk about somethin' she ain't ready to talk about."

"Of course I don't," Ezra said. 

"That's what I thought, now just come back inside and we'll talk to her some more," Vin said, trying to pull his arm but Ezra shook him off. 

"I need some air," Ezra said. 

Vin lifted his chin. "Don't go doin' somethin'..." he started. 

"Mr. Tanner, have a little faith," Ezra said, cutting him off. "I just need some air to clear my head. I'm worried as hell and I need to calm down so I don't upset her." Before the tracker could comment, the Southerner had turned on his heel and walked down the boardwalk. With a soft shake of his head, Vin walked back into the Clarion's office. 

~~~

Chris Larabee frowned slightly as he watched Ezra come striding out of the Clarion. It deepened as Vin followed, his hand coming out to grab the other man's arm. Chris' hearing was pretty decent, but the two were talking in such hushed tones that he couldn't hear their words. The looks on their faces did concern him. 

"Looks as though Brothers Ezra and Vin had a bit of a disagreement," Josiah Sanchez said from where he sat, his large booted feet propped up on the banister as he sipped a cup of chicory. 

"Something," Chris said, shifting in his seat to get a better look. "Damned if I know about what, though." 

"Didn't Ezra do patrol this morning?" Josiah questioned. "I thought JD was the one that relieved him?" 

Chris nodded as he remembered seeing the youngest of their group, JD Dunne, head out that morning still rubbing sleep from his eyes. The brisk morning air had wakened the young man up before he ever reached the livery to gather his horse. He hadn’t mentioned anything about seeing Ezra or something being amiss.

“Maybe it’s nothing,” Chris said, glancing at the preacher. “We’re seeing things that aren’t really there?”

“Could be,” Josiah conceded. “We couldn’t hear what was being said. Hell, there are times anything can set Ezra off.”

Chris chuckled. “Good point,” he said. “Maybe if he’d get off his ass and stake a claim on Inez, he’d stop being so surly.”

“Playing matchmaker, Brother Larabee?” Josiah questioned, grinning some. If there was anything they had noticed was that Chris had perked up some. He was still haunted by the loss of his wife and son, as well as being haunted by the fact that Ella Gaines was still on the loose, but he had a new reason to move on now.

“Who? Me?” Chris asked, grinning in turn. “Not really matchmakin’ when it’s obvious how they feel. Hell, that’s why Buck keeps at Inez like he does. Tryin’ to get Ezra to own up to his feelings.”

“Yes, well, as smart as Ezra is, the man sometimes needs a swift kick in the head to see what’s right in front of him,” Josiah said.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Chris said, sipping his coffee. He frowned slightly when he felt something tugging at the back of his mind as he thought of the scene between Vin and Ezra again.

“Such a frown,” a feminine voice said before a small hand rested on Chris’ shoulder. Lifting his head, Chris smiled at Kate Stokes as she bent down to press a kiss to his cheek before straightening. “Something wrong?”

“Not sure,” Chris admitted. “But probably not.”

Kate’s eyebrow arched and she looked at Josiah. He shook his head. “It’s nothing, Ms. Kate,” he said. “If there was, we figure we would’ve been told by now.”

“If you two are sure…” Kate said, eyeing the two men. Since her return, she still felt wary around most of the men. They accepted her relationship with Chris, but she knew JD still avoided her unless he couldn’t. Buck kept a polite distance from her, often hovering near JD. Mary Travis had been the one to welcome her openly to the town, glad to have her back. She said it was good to see Chris happy again. Kate still had her insecurities that it would change and she worried it would be too much for Chris to deal with if the other men couldn’t warm up to her. She knew Chris was nothing like Del Spivak and never would be like him, but years of beatings from both her father and Del left her still a bit gun shy. Something she and Chris were working past.

“Just saw a conversation between Ezra and Vin. Seemed tense is all,” Chris reassured her. “But we didn’t hear what was said so we figure if it was somethin’ to be concerned with, they’d say somethin’.” He shifted his legs and let them fall to the ground before rising. Kate looked at him, puzzled.

“Brother Josiah, I think I can trust you to hold things down while I take my lady to breakfast?” Chris asked, glancing at him.

“Of course you can, Brother Chris,” Josiah said, giving the two his customary grin and lifting his coffee cup to them. “Enjoy.” Chris tipped his hat before turning to rest his hand at Kate’s waist, leading her down the boardwalk to the hotel for breakfast. Josiah turned his attentions to the town again. He wouldn’t voice his concerns to Chris, but something didn’t feel right. He had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with what they witnessed between Ezra and Vin, but until the tracker or the gambler brought it to their attention it was simply going to be something that would linger in the preacher’s subconscious until they knew the whole story.

~~~

One week had passed before Inez got to a point where she needed to do something other than relive the nightmare she had endured. The worst of her bruises had faded but were still very noticeable. Others were simply covered up. The lacerations to her face were a different story, obviously taking longer to heal. Nathan Jackson and Buck Wilmington had zeroed in on her injuries, hurrying to find out what was wrong. She had explained them away as having had an accident in the back room. That she was okay and would heal, but she didn't want to dwell on it.

Ezra sat in his customary seat, drinking some coffee and shuffling his cards. He was keeping on eye on Inez and when he saw Buck still trying to get more information out of her, his teeth clenched. Buck hadn't entirely believed her story and was hovering. Buck didn't notice how every time he got close, Inez would flinch and shy away. He shook his head a bit and looked down at his cards when she spoke.

"Senor, please!" Inez finally said to Buck. "Just stop." Ezra's head came up and his eyes narrowed at Buck.

"I'm just concerned, Inez," Buck said. "What happened?"

"I told you," Inez said, moving to the end of the bar closest to Ezra's table. "I was trying to get to something too high in the back and it fell on me."

"Then why didn't you go see Nathan?" Buck demanded.

"Because it was not serious and I'm fine," Inez said, picking up some glasses that needed to be cleaned. She was resisting the urge to hurl them at Buck's head at that moment.

"Now Inez--," Buck started.

"Mr. Wilmington, do leave her be," Ezra said. "Miss Recillos says she is fine, why not let it be?"

Buck slowly turned to glare at the gambler. "I am concerned 'cause she got hurt, Ezra."

"We all are," Ezra says. "To suggest otherwise is merely insulting." He leveled steely green eyes that rivaled Chris' on the ladies' man. "However, you are making her increasingly uncomfortable with your hovering insistence that she is not all right."

"What're you sayin'?" Buck demanded.

"I am saying that you need to leave her alone and let her do her work and heal," Ezra said. "You are being more of a hinderance then a help."

"I'm simply concerned for her," Buck said through clenched teeth, annoyance clearly rippling off him.

"And once again you say that as if the rest of us are not concerned," Ezra said, his tone growing hard. "I am just as concerned for her if not more, yet I am respecting Miss Recillos' need to continue about her normal duties as she has stated she is fine. That is what she wants and what she wants she shall have."

"What do you mean more concerned?" Buck asked. "You admittin--."

"Buckley, I think you done wore out yer welcome on this subject," Vin said. "Come on, pard. Just let Inez be. Ezra's right, ain't nothin' gonna get accomplished 'sides her wrath if you don't leave her be."

"Stay out of--," Buck started.

"Buck, I need you to take Nathan's patrol tonight," Chris said from the doorway.

"Why?" Buck asked, frowning.

"Mrs. Anderson's baby decided to make an appearance tonight. He's out there with Josiah helpin' her," Chris said. "You and JD gotta patrol."

Buck looked over to Inez. "Are you--" he started.

"If you ask me one more time, I'm throwing a bottle of tequila at your head," Inez snapped. Buck blinked a few times, not expecting the vehement response from the lovely barmaid. He tipped his hat and headed towards Chris, but not before shooting a glare at Ezra and Vin. Something wasn't sitting right for him and he couldn't put his thumb on it.

Ezra glanced over at Inez, but she got back to work quickly. She danced away slightly from a man that tried to get her attention, earning a frown from him. Ezra's eyes narrowed a bit. He was unaware that he had started to rise until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Vin shaking his head.

"Don't, pard," he said softly. "She's gonna have that reaction to everyone. Don't mean he's one of 'em."

"She returned too soon," Ezra said quietly. "She should be resting."

"While I think you're right, it's like Mary said earlier today. She's got to keep herself busy. Can't exactly do that cooped up in her room," Vin said. "We'll just keep an eye on her."

"That we will."

~~~

Inez couldn't help the fear that stole over her once the saloon emptied out. This was how advantage had been taken and the attack had occurred. Only it had been closer to the dawn when her entire world had been shattered. Her movements were jerky as she wiped down the counter, trying to finish as quickly as she could. She turned her back to arrange some bottles when she heard the first footfall. Her breath caught in her throat and she began to tremble.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the familiar, and soothing, southern drawl washed over her. Inez's heart skipped a beat before pounding hard beneath her breast as she turned on weak legs to look at the gambler.

"I thought..." she started.

"I know," Ezra said. He noted her flinch as he moved closer to the bar but not directly in front of her, giving her the space she desired. "May I be of assistance?"

"Senor?" Inez asked, unaccustomed to his inquiry.

"I'd like to help," Ezra said. "So you can depart to your rooms faster and without fear of something or someone hurting you."

"I couldn't ask that, Senor..."

"I'm offering, dear lady," Ezra said.

"Gracias," Inez said after a moment. "I just have a few shot glasses to clean before closing up." Her eyes darted past him to look at the doors of the saloon.

"Inez?" Ezra asked. She shook her head and got back to work. Ezra moved behind the bar, careful to give her a wide enough berth so she didn't panic before he also got to work. Quick glances to his companion and he noted how frequently she glanced at the batwing doors.

"My dear, I won't let anyone harm you," Ezra said.

Inez shifted from one foot to the other before glancing at him. "I wish there was a way to lock up the saloon," she admitted. "I've wished that for a long time, then after..."

Ezra set the cloth in his hand down and hesitantly moved closer. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Inez stiffened a little, her dark eyes darting around. Biting her lip, she slowly nodded. "But not here," she said. "In case someone..."

"Of course, my dear," Ezra said. "Wherever you will be most comfortable."

"Gracias," she said. The two worked together silently before dimming the lights in the saloon. They made their way up the steps and Inez paused at her door. "Here?"

"If you are comfortable with that," Ezra said.

"Si," Inez said before her shaking hand turned the knob. She jumped slightly when Ezra gently touched her shoulder. "I am okay."

Ezra nodded. He knew she wasn't, but he would let her talk at her own pace. She opened the door and stepped inside, Ezra entering after her. He remained by the door after she closed it and let her set the pace of how she wanted to handle this.

"Senor Ezra, do you mind if I change?" Inez asked in a soft, scared voice.

"I do not mind at all. Do you wish for me to step into the hall?" Ezra asked.

"No, Senor," Inez said. She nodded to a dressing screen in the corner. She quickly gathered her nightgown and made her way over, disappearing behind it. Still feeling as if she deserved more privacy, Ezra turned his back, especially when he noticed that even in the meager lamp light, it illuminated the dressing screen and the outline of Inez's body.

It only took a few moments for her to change, the silence lengthening between them as Inez set her clothes off to the side and crawled onto her bed. She drew the covers over her legs before drawing her knees to her chest. Ezra couldn't help but notice how young she suddenly looked, not at all the confident woman he had come to know. He hadn't moved, waiting for her to talk.

"It was a late night," Inez said. She stared at where her toes would be beneath the covers of her bed. "Later than most. I finally had to tell most of the patrons to leave because it was so late."

Ezra nodded, moving over to the seat near her bed. He moved slowly, not wanting to startle or scare her. She barely tensed, knowing he would never hurt her. "I do remember you were still quite busy when I left for patrol..."

Inez nodded, dashing a hand against her cheek, heedless of the pain she caused herself with that action. "They were particularly rowdy. Kept making rude comments to me all night. They were the last to leave," Inez said. She swallowed, her arms tightening around her knees.

"I didn't know they came back... I wish there was a way to lock the saloon better," she whispered. "I was in the office, working on the till. I never even heard them until they were right there. They..." She gulped in some air, trying to soothe her racing heart. Ezra could tell how fast her heart was beating. He could see the skin of her neck fluttering from the rapid speed of her heart's beat. He wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms and hold her.

"They were so fast," she got out, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I couldn't get away... they reeked of the liquor I had served them. They were so heavy... I... I couldn't breathe... I..." She pressed a fist to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as the memories came back.

Unable to stand her pain, Ezra pushed off the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't want her to feel trapped, but he needed her to know that he was there for her. He very gently cupped one ankle beneath the material of her bedspread. "It's all right, they aren't here," he whispered. "It's just me and I would never hurt you."

Inez looked at him, terror in her eyes. It tore at his gut. "I couldn't scream... I tried to fight, but they only laughed," she said, biting her lip. "I... they..." She looked away, trying to draw air into her tortured lungs. How many times in the last week had she sobbed herself to sleep? She thought she had no tears left, but she was clearly wrong.

"Despite Don Paulo and his attempts... I had never... they..." Inez was too ashamed to voice what she wanted to say. But Ezra heard the words anyway. Despite all of what had transpired with Don Paulo that caused her journey to Four Corners, Inez had been pure in body. Until a week ago.

"Inez..."

"They called me a whore," she whispered, cutting him off. "They called me a no good Mexican whore. When the first found out that I..." She cut off a sob, her voice catching as she tried to speak again. "When he found out I had never been with a man, he laughed and only pushed into me harder."

The haunted and desperate look that lay in the depths of Inez's dark gaze would haunt Ezra forever. "I felt like I was being ripped in two," she said. "And they wouldn't stop. Over and over... all three of them. For hours..."

Ezra reached for her but paused when Inez flinched slightly. "I can barely remember their faces," she sobbed. "They hit me and raped me and... I can't remember!" She started to rock, covering her head with her arms and muffling her sobs in her updrawn knees.

Unable to stop himself again, Ezra shifted on the bed so he was sitting directly beside her. He put his arms around her. Inez stiffened in his embrace, but when all he did was hold her, she melted into him. Her body turned and she buried her face in his chest as her hands fisted in his jacket. Sobs ripped through her body as Ezra rocked her.

"Shh," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you again. Ever." He stroked her dark hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm here. I'm here."

~~~

Life seemed to be going back to normal. Even Buck had backed off of Inez, particularly when she would quickly move to Ezra's side whenever she felt overwhelmed. The gambler would immediately put his arm around her in reassurance. Buck still felt as if there was more going on with Inez, but he knew about Ezra's feelings for the woman and therefore wouldn't push. If they were together now, she would tell Ezra if something was troubling her. It was obvious to everyone that the relationship between the two had changed over the last couple months, especially when it was noticed that they would stay in either her room or his at night. There had been some whispers from the older women in town, but Mary had hushed them instantly, glaring at them. Ezra had been grateful for her intervention and knew that Inez had grown closer to the woman since her ordeal.

The one thing that had changed was Vin and Ezra installing a door that would be shut at night on the saloon and locked. During business hours, it swung in such a way that allowed patrons to still use the batwing doors as normal, but when the saloon closed, Inez was able to shut the door and lock it. Only Vin and Mary understood the amount of gratitutde Inez was felling as she hugged Ezra tightly, giving herself a moment to compose herself with her face buried against his chest. Ezra never questioned it and simply wrapped his arms around her, his fingers slightly sliding into her hair to cup the back of her head until she was ready to step away.

Vin had noted how tired Inez looked of late and grew concerned. His mind kept flitting back to the discussion he and Mary had about Inez's concerns that she would end up with child. He'd seen a few Indian women during his time with the Kiowa to notice signs of pregnancy. It worried him how Inez would react since she was showing those signs now.

"Never figured you were one for this, Ezra," Chris said lightly as he helped put some glasses away. Ezra had convinced Inez to go to bed early and he would close up the saloon. After much ribbing from the other men, he smiled sweetly and said they would assist too. That had been an hour ago.

"She's exhausting herself and she need not do that," Ezra explained. "And if you would recall, Mr. Larabee, I was at one time this fine establishment's owner and I did my fair share of cleaning during that brief venture."

"Yeah, I remember," Chris said, chuckling a bit. He, himself, was looking forward to finishing up so he could spend the rest of the evening with Kate.

"It actually feels--," Ezra started before an ear piercing scream reverbrated through the saloon. Ezra dropped the glass in hand and yanked himself over the top of the bar, his feet already running as he hit the ground. Vin was hot on his heels, as were the other men, as they all took the steps two at a time.

The scream was coming from Inez's bedroom and the door was shoved open by Ezra before he was racing over to her bed where she lay, thrashing, her body arching and fighting as she continued to scream. The words that came out chilled the blood of all the men, except Vin, Ezra and Chris.

"No!" Inez screamed. "Don't touch me! Let me go! Please!" Ezra tried to grab her flailing arms, his heart pounding over the terror he heard in her voice.

"Inez!" Ezra said. He tried to catch her wrists, but she was flailing too much.

"No! Don't!" she cried in her sleep, fighting against Ezra's hold. In her dreams, she only saw the men who raped her repeatedly. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, leaving trails down her cheeks before disappearing into her dark hair.

Ezra looked over to Vin. "Get Mary." Not having to be told twice, Vin was hurrying out of the room and over to the newspaper office to get the blonde woman.

"Inez!" Ezra said sharply, finally getting a hold of her arms. She didn't wake, but something in his tone broke through the nightmare and she slumped to the bed, her breathing harsh from the fight. He stroked her hair back as she settled again, her face still showing the signs of her struggle and the pain it caused.

"Gentlemen, outside," Ezra said, not looking at them.

"Now look here--," Buck started.

"Out," Ezra commanded. "Now."

"Buck, let's go," Chris said, pushing at his oldest friend's chest.

"I ain't--," Buck started again, but Chris shoved him into the hall. Josiah narrowed his eyes a bit as he watched Ezra and Inez together, as if trying to make a determination as to what was going on. His gaze shifted to Nathan Jackson and he caught the other man's arm, shaking his head, when he tried to go towards Inez. JD Dunne was too lost for words to fully undersand what he was seeing, but he could tell both Nathan and Buck were ready to blow. After glancing at Josiah, he made his way out of the room, Josiah dragging Nathan after him.

"That son of a bitch hurt her!" Buck snarled at Chris as he tried to advance up the stairs again once the black-clad gunslinger had managed to get him back down to the main floor of the saloon.

Vin's eyes narrowed as he and Mary came into the saloon in time to hear Buck's words. He knew a fight was coming once Ezra came down, but it had to keep. Chris noted their entrance and nodded to the stairs.

"They're up there, Mary," he said. Mary simply nodded and lifted the hem of her skirts to race up the wooden planks to the top floor. No one spoke until Mary disappeared into Inez's room.

Buck whirled on Chris, glaring at the other man. "You ain't just gonna let him stay up there with those two women alone, are you?"

"Buck," Chris started.

"Are you implyin' somethin', Buckley?" Vin said, his voice hard.

"Sure as hell am!" Buck said, advancing on the tracker. "For someone that claims to be courtin' feelin's for Mary, you'd leave her up there alone with someone that'd hurt a woman like that!"

"Take it back," Ezra said from behind him.

Buck slowly turned, having not heard the gambler come down. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Like hell I will," he growled. "What kind of man do you think you are?!" Before Ezra could blink, Buck had pulled his fist back and shoved it into Ezra's jaw, sending the smaller man stumbling backwards.

"That's enough!" Chris snapped, grabbing Buck's arms.

"How'd you do it, huh, Ezra?" Buck demanded. "All them fancy sweet talkin' words and when she realized she didn't really want ya, ya forced her?"

"Ezra, no!" Vin said, grabbing the man as he launched at Buck.

"Let him go!" Buck said. "Pansy ass gambler ain't a real man if he's got to force his advances on a woman."

"Oh that's far more your style then mine, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra snarled. "I know when to take no for an answer."

"Then you want to explain why Inez is screaming like that?" Nathan demanded, his own tone accusatory and nasty. "We all know she's been stayin' in your room at night or you in hers. She lip off too many times and you had to put her in her place?"

"Leave him alone!" Inez's voice came from the upper floor. The seven men lifted their heads to see the Mexican woman wearing nothing but her nightshift and Mary's shawl around her shoulders.

"Inez," Mary said softly, putting her hands on the other woman's upper arms, but she shrugged her off. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard the things the men were saying to Ezra. Or rather what Buck and Nathan were saying.

"Stay out of this, Inez," Buck said. "Man ain't worthy enough to have a woman like you and he knows it. Had to do what he did to keep you, no need for you to be goin' defendin' him."

"Buck, shut your mouth," Chris snapped at the man.

Buck looked over sharply at his friend. "You can't actually be defendin' him too?"

"Brother Buck, I suggest you listen to Chris," Josiah said, his tone calm but there was enough of an edge to show he meant the words.

"Here I thought you were actually a good man," Nathan said to Ezra, not to be deterred. "Turns out you are just as bad as I thought. If it aint' gamblin' and cheatin' people out of their hard earned money or usin' them for your own means, you go about hurtin' innocent women too?"

"Don't listen to them, pard," Vin said, keeping a firm hold on Ezra as he struggled.

Nathan blinked when he felt the sudden sting of a slap across his face. None of the men had fully noticed that Inez had moved from the upper landing to the main floor before her hand was connecting sharply with Nathan's face.

"How dare you," she said harshly, staring at the black man. "How dare you treat him that way!"

"Miss Inez..." Nathan started.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Inez said, growing hysterical. "All you ever do is belittle him and call him a bigot, but you are no better! You treat him far more horribly then he has ever treated you! The very things you accuse him of being and accuse him of doing are exactly what you do and are when it comes to him."

Ezra broke free of Vin's hold and hurried over to Inez, putting one hand at the small of her back, reaching for one of her hands with the other. "Inez..."

"He's twice the man you'll ever be!" Inez snapped to Nathan. "I wouldn't be alive if it were not for him!"

"He DID this to you!" Buck snapped from where he stood.

Inez whirled to face him, despite Ezra's hold on her. "No he didn't!" she snapped back at him. She started to tremble, her bravado leaving her. "No he didn't..."

"Inez..." Ezra drew her close, his motions a far cry from the man fighting against Vin to attack Buck as he pulled her into his arms and cradled her close. He turned cold green eyes to Nathan then Buck.

"Brother Ezra, I think it best if whatever's been hidden come out in the open now," Josiah said, his voice a soft command. "Because there is a definitive line drawn in the sand and sides have been taken. I'm guessing the good Lord knows the truth but man has never been a good judge of situations and we need more information."

"The fact of the matter is, Mr. Sanchez, is that none of you, particularly Mr. Wilmington and Mr. Jackson, deserve to know the full story. You've already made yourselves judge and jury without the entire facts and it's clear you do not trust me at all," Ezra said. "Despite that I have never given any of you gentlemen reason to think I'd ever harm a woman in that manner."

"Not all of us think as Buck and Nathan do," Chris said. "It's obvious Vin doesn't."

"That's 'cause I already know the truth," Vin said, his tone harsh and dark as he regarded Buck and Nathan. "I had my doubts too on a gut reaction that I'd have had with any one of you. And it's a feelin' I regret even now because I should've known better than to think Ezra was capable of that."

"I saw her thrashin' up there, Vin!" Buck said. "Heard her screamin'!"

"And I saw her after what happened!" Vin snapped.

"Gentlemen, I do believe this is something best discussed without fear of someone simply walking in," Ezra said, his tone a dry warning.

"JD, lock the saloon up," Chris said. "Then we'll talk." He looked to the youngest of the group, who looked torn. "JD."

"Right," JD finally said, moving over to the door. He closed it and locked it firmly in place before turning back to the group.

"Inez, sit," Ezra said. He didn't care that Nathan and Buck were growing more and more agitated as he essentially ignored them, fussing over Inez. He finally got her into a seat, but she tugged him down into one beside her. He was the only one who she felt completely safe with and she wasn't moving from his side. Mary shook her head at Vin when he offered her a chair, instead she stood behind Inez as support. Vin leaned against the post beside Mary and behind Ezra.

Josiah had been right when he said that lines had been drawn. Buck and Nathan had taken seats, but side by side opposite Vin, Mary, Inez and Ezra. Chris and Josiah stood off to either side as if straddling that line until they heard the story. JD remained where he was by the door, uncertain of what to do or think.

"Start talkin," Buck sneered at Ezra. Before he could speak, Inez shot some very colorful and creative Spanish curse words at the man for his tone.

"I'll start," Mary said. "About two months ago, Vin and I were in the front office of my paper. I heard Ezra calling my name from my back rooms, which I thought was odd. Until I walked in. He had Inez in his arms, she was covered in bruises, her clothing torn and was seriously hurt. It was obvious she had been raped repeatedly. I was able to get out of her that there was more than one man involved."

"And you didn't bring her to me?" Nathan demanded of Ezra, his tone angrier. "I know you got prejudices against black folk, but you could have cost her--."

"Shut up, Nathan," Vin snapped, his voice harsh at the same time that Inez spoke, her voice a simple whisper.

"I told him not to."

Nathan didn't hear the words, but he knew she spoke. Josiah frowned a bit. "Inez?" Josiah asked.

"I told Ezra not to take me to Senor Jackson," she said. "That was his first instinct, but I said no. That's why he took me to Senora Travis. To Mary." Nathan frowned, hurt actually going through him. He was so caught up in his anger at Ezra that he automatically made the assumption that she was now being prejudiced towards him because of Ezra.

"Inez dealt with the attack on her own for that first week," Ezra said, his tone cold. "She finally opened up to me about it. Three men raped her over and over. They left her for dead."

"Where were the rest of us?" Chris asked.

"Sleeping most likely," Ezra said. "Except for me. I was on patrol. I found Inez upon my return."

"I thought it was the men who raped me," Inez whispered. "Until I heard his voice. I never felt such relief."

"Do you remember who did this to you?" Josiah asked.

Inez shook her head, laying her head on Ezra's shoulder. "And every time I try to remember, the nightmares come," she said quietly, pain in her voice. "Ezra can usually soothe the nightmares before they get bad but he wasn't there..."

"I am sorry, my dear," Ezra said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be here from now on." She nodded against his shoulder, turning her face against him.

"Is..." JD started. "Is that why you and Vin put the door on the saloon?"

"Yes, Mr. Dunne," Ezra said. "I did it for her peace of mind." He felt Inez tensing against him and he got to his feet, pulling her up. "If you... gentlemen will excuse us, Inez needs her rest."

Buck and Nathan rose. "Ezra..." Buck started.

"No," Ezra said, shaking his head. "I don't want to hear it, Mr. Wilmington. You and Mr. Jackson both accused me of one of the most heinous acts a man could ever inflict upon a woman and you believed I could actually do it. That is something I can not forgive. I do not think I can work with such men that could so easily think the worst of me."

"Ezra, don't," Chris said. The gambler looked at the man. "Concentrate on Inez, this'll be something we can discuss later."

"Very well, Mr. Larabee," Ezra said. "Very well." He turned Inez towards the stiars. Mary and the men watched him lead the woman up to his room and escort her inside. The strains of the evening had created a crack in their small family and Chris was not certain how they were going to be able to fix this.

~~~

It didn't take a fool to note the change in the seven men that protected the quaint town of Four Corners, but no one knew what had happened to cause the change. Oh it didn't affect how they did their jobs, but the jovial light hearted banter that had once been between the men was no longer there. Now there was a cold indifference between some of them and a definitely line had been drawn in the group. They also noted the differences between Inez and Ezra, the gambler rarely leaving the young woman's side.

A week went by after the confrontation with the other men before Inez went to speak to Mary. She knocked softly and entered when she heard the blonde call to come in. "Senora?" she called as she stepped inside.

"Inez," Mary said, smiling. "This is a surprise."

"I wish it were a pleasant one," Inez said, her tone sad.

Mary frowned and moved closer, gesturing to a chair for Inez to sit down. The lovely woman, who now had an air of sadness about her, took a seat. She toyed with the edges o fher shawl as she sat across from Mary. Finally she lifted her dark eyes.

"I'm pregnant..."

Mary felt her heart drop. She knew that this possibility was highly likely considering what Inez had gone through, but she had prayed that perhaps Inez would be spared. "Does Ezra know?" she asked.

Inez shook her head. "Though I think he suspects," she said quietly. "I realized I was when I counted back to when I had my last cycle. It was just after the... what happened. My body has been changing as well..."

"You should tell him," Mary said softly.

"He's already done so much for me, Senora," Inez said. "I can't possibly burden him with this news."

"I doubt he would see it as a burden, Inez," Mary said. "He cares for you a great deal."

"She's right," Ezra said from behind them. Inez spun in her seat to look at Ezra and Vin standing there. Mary looked up, not having heard the two men enter.

"How... how much did you hear?" Inez whispered, her face draining of color.

"Enough," Ezra said, walking over to her. He knelt beside her chair. "I told you that I would be here for you, no matter what."

"But... I couldn't possibly bur--," Inez started to say.

"You are not a burden. Nothing about you is," Ezra said. Inez's lower lip trembled and he drew her into the comfort of his arms as she started to cry. He gently stroked her back, glancing at Vin and Mary, who now stood side by side.

"We'll tell everyone the child is mine," Ezra said. Inez pulled back to protest but Ezra stopped her. "They already know we are growing closer. The other men and Mary will know the truth, obviously, but no one else has to."

"Ezra, no..." Inez started, but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Mary, I do apologize since this is your domicile and business but could you and Vin give us a moment?" Ezra asked the blonde reporter.

"Of course," Mary said. Vin rested his hand against the small of her back, escorting her out of the Clarion. She glanced up at him. "Do you think he's doing the right thing?"

"He thinks he is," Vin said. "He's got some mighty strong feelin's for Inez."

"I hope they'll be okay," Mary said. Vin put his arm around her as the two waited.

~~~

Ezra shifted his body and pulled a chair over so he could sit properly but still hold Inez's hand. He stroked her knuckles before looking at her. "Inez, I know you think you and this child would be a burden, but you are wrong," he said.

"Ezra, I can't let you throw your life away," Inez said. "Tying yourself down with a woman you don't love and a child conceived due to her rape..."

"Who said I don't love you?" Ezra questioned, arching a brow at her.

Inez was shocked at his words, her jaw clacking shut in astonishment. She shook her head, trying to find the words that were not coming to her. Frowning she tilted her head. "You can't possibly mean..."

"You haven't seen how I have felt and I've never pushed," Ezra said. "Perhaps Nathan is right and I take advantage of people's pain--"

"Madre dios, don't you ever say that again!" Inez interrupted vehmently. "Nathan is far too prejudiced against you and very wrong."

"In this case, is he too far off?" Ezra questioned. "I've had feelings for you for some time and I seem to be taking advantage of the situation where you were hurt as bad as you were and I am swooping in to be to you what I've wanted to be for a long time."

Inez reached a hand up and brushed her fingers along his cheek. "I feel the same way," she admitted. Ezra's eyebrow arched and she gave him a sad smile. "I have since I first saw you, but how can I tie you down when I am no longer that woman anymore? When I don't even know if I could stomach being with you and you deserve and making you raise a child conceived in violence and pain?"

Ezra shook his head and reached up to cover the hand on his cheek. Looking into her eyes, he spoke. "Inez, I don't care about those things," he said. "I love you. I have for some time, probably since I saw you as well, but Buck showed his interest and I didn't fight him." When she started to speak, he stopped her. "I want to be with you, Inez. And if you can never stomach my touch beyond me holding you or wiping a tear away, that's okay. I'm with you and that's all that matters to me. I will raise your child as my own and he or she will never know the manner in which it was conceived."

Tears slipped down Inez's cheeks as she shook her head. "I don't deserve you..." she whispered.

Ezra reached a hand up and brushed the tears away. "I believe, my dear, that those are the words I should be uttering," he said. "Inez, will you marry me?"

She smiled through her tears, it was both sad and hopeful. She was quiet so long, Ezra thought maybe she would decline, but finally she spoke.

"Yes, I will."

~~~

"You going to avoid them forever?" Vin asked Ezra as they sat at a table in the saloon.

"I haven't been avoiding them," Ezra said, glancing at the tracker. "I've been busy with my duties in the town and my wife." It had been almost four months since Inez and Ezra were married after the judge came to town the last time. For the first two months after the blow up in the saloon when the other men found out about what happened to Inez, Nathan and Buck had tried to apologize to Ezra every day with no success. They were still trying, but not as often.

"Besides," Ezra continued. "I speak to them when necessary as the job dictates."

"That ain't the same and you know it," Vin pointed out.

"They accused me of some rather vile things, Vin," Ezra said. "I can't just forgive and forget something like that. Especially since they knew, even before Inez did, how I felt about her. And they still accused me of doing that to her."

"So did I," he gently reminded the gambler. "Hell the only ones who technically didn't were JD, Chris and Josiah."

"The difference is, Vin, is that it was a gut reaction for you. You would have reacted that way to any of us," Ezra said. "But you backed off immediately and listened to what I had to say. Buck and Nathan... they didn't do that. They immediately thought the worst of me." He shuffled the cards through his elegant fingers somewhat erratically, the only evidence of his emotions.

"They actually believed I would do that to my wife," he said.

"And they keep trying to make amends for it, yet you ain't givin' them even an inch," Vin said.

"Because frankly they do not deserve it. Not yet," Ezra said. "That's not something a man can just let go easily. I do not let it interfere with the duties the good Judge has bestowed upon me, but I do not know if I can ever call them friend again."

"You ain't gonna give them a chance at least?" Vin asked.

"Only time will tell," Ezra admitted. "Look, Vin, I want to get past this, but their words? Ripped apart any foundation I thought I had here. Even if you, Chris, JD, Josiah, Mary and Kate know the real me... the things they said made me want to turn and run. Only thing keeping me here is Inez now. If she ever told me she wanted to leave this town then I would make sure we were ready to ride out the next day."

Vin had started to lift his beer, but Ezra's words had him pausing mid-sip. "Yer serious," he said.

"Very," Ezra commented. His gaze shifted to where Buck spoke briefly with Nathan before making his way towards the table where Ezra and Vin sat.

"Ezra..." Buck started.

"Something Mr. Larabee or the Judge needs, Mr. Wilmington?" Ezra questioned. Vin's eyebrow arched. The warm, though sad, tone that Ezra had been speaking in with him was gone, now replaced with a cold formality as he addressed Buck.

"No, I just wanted--," Buck started. As Buck spoke, the batwing doors flew open and a group of loud cowboys strolled in as if they owned the place. Vin glanced over and shook his head. He recognized them from a few months before when they had been in town. He started to turn his head back and everything started to fall into place, especially when he saw Inez's face.

Ezra, too, saw the change in his wife's demeanour. While she was still far more quiet and reserved since her attack, she had started to come out of things more after she and Ezra married. There had been some speculation as to why the two married so quickly, speculations that grew stronger as Inez's belly started to swell with the child she carried. However, most knew of the gambler's feelings for the woman so the gossip circle hadn't latched onto the speculation for long.

Both men were out of their seats and heading towards the bar, a confused Buck left in their wake until he also saw the near panic on Inez's face.

"Well if it isn't our favorite jalapenya," one of the cowboys said, giving Inez a gap-toothed sneer as he rested his elbows on the bar and leaned forward. "Gives me a kiss, darlin'."

"Now, Smitty, you know I get that kiss there first," a dark haired cowboy said, advancing on Inez. She refused to back up and let them see the swell of her stomach, but she flinched nonetheless, earning a sadistic chuckle from the obvious leader of their little gang as he got closer.

"How about me, precious?" he said, a deep baritone that rivaled Josiah. Unlike Josiah's softer tone, this man's was utterly malicious. Inez's mind began to flash through the things he had whispered in her ear as he had used her body violently. She wanted to run, wanted to hide, then felt a familiar arm at her waist and some sembelance of calm washed over her.

"I suggest you gentlemen back off," Ezra said, cold ice dripping from every word as it left his mouth.

The leader of the group simply arched a brow and gave him a dark smile. "Well Mr. Fancy Pants, _**I**_ suggest that you back off. This is between us and the... _lady_ ," he said, letting his enunciation of the word lady show his contempt.

Ezra smirked just as darkly at the man, not moving at all from Inez's side. "I beg to differ," he drawled. "Anything you have to say to my _wife_ is of no consequence and it's obvious she wants nothing to do with you. I suggest that you take your leave of her establishment."

The leader's eyebrow arched further and his smile turned even more twisted. "Wife, huh? Well I guess even a Mexican whore could get herself hitched to some fancy pants dandy, huh?"

Ezra's instinct was to put a bullet between the man's eyes, but he felt Inez stiffen further. Buck and Vin were quick to move, Buck's fists balled in the man's shirt as he practically spat in his face. Vin had his shotgun out, cocking it as he waited.

"I suggest, Mister," Buck drawled in a deceptively calm tone. "That you apologize to Mrs. Standish then do yerself a favor and walk on out of here."

"Or what, cowboy?" the man asked.

"Or we'll make you leave. And you won't like how we do it neither," Buck said.

"You and what posse?" the man asked, a sneer coming into his words.

"Us," Chris said, just as the click of his gun barrel resounded through the suddenly silent saloon. Shifting his eyes, the leader of the gang looked and found himself looking down the barrels of six pistols and two shotguns. Ezra hadn't moved from beside Inez and Kate, who had come in with Chris, had leveled her shotgun at the gang with the other men.

"And what gives you the right?" one of the gang members asked.

Chris merely smirked, never taking his eyes off the leader of the gang. "We're the law around here. And you just insulted one of us and his wife. We're lettin' you off easy. For now."

The leader merely smirked and shoved Buck's hands off him. When Buck started to advance, Josiah stopped him. Barely. The leader tugged roughly at his coat and vest to smooth out the creases before glancing at each of the guns staring them down.

"Well, boys," he said. "Reckon we out stayed our welcome this time. Thinkin' we aren't gonna get the same treats we did last time." His gaze flickered to Inez. "Yet." He grinned a bit wider when he saw her stiffen. He could even see the panic in her eyes, ignoring the cold stare Ezra was sending him.

"Let's go." He flicked a finger to his men and they trooped back outside, silence in their wake.

~~~

"So what do we do?" JD asked anxiously, pacing back and forth in the Sheriff's office. The space was cramped and having the seven men, Inez and Mary packed inside made it even moreso.

"JD, would you stop yer pacin'?" Buck snapped. He regretted it when he saw Inez jump out of the corner of his eye, her arm curling protectively around her belly.

"Mr. Wilmington, Mr. Dunne, please do your best to not agitate my wife," Ezra said, his arms moving around Inez in comfort.

"One thing we need to do is keep an eye on them," Chris said. "Make sure they don't do this again."

"Are you suggestin' we just let them be, knowin' what they did to Inez?" Buck demanded. "Pard, that ain't like you."

"And because of how Inez and Ezra have handled the situation so far, we're not going to do anything that will get this town riled," Chris said.

"Thank you, Mr. Larabee," Ezra said. It hadn't dawned on him that if they went after the miscreants responsible for Inez's rape that it would shatter the facade they had woven to protect both Inez and the child she carried.

"If they attempt anything, even causing one of the good town's people to stub their toe, haul them in," Chris said. "We'll handle this how we need to. Without jeopardizing Inez's reputation."

"Thank you, Senor," Inez said quietly, leaning against her husband.

Chris tipped his hat to her. The men turned to go, save Vin, and Ezra took his wife out of the room. Vin looked at Chris.

"You'll keep Kate safe?" he asked.

Chris nodded. "You got Mary?" Vin smirked a bit, causing Chris to chuckle. Silly question. The men extended their arms and grasped one another's forearms before parting to keep their eyes open.

~~~

Inez rubbed the back of her neck, trying to loosen the tight muscles. As her hands moved away, she felt strong hands work at the knots. It took a moment to register that the roughened fingers were not those of her husband and it took one second for the hands to grip her painfully and yank her body back against a solid chest.

"Miss us, darlin'?" the leader of the gang said. "I been wantin' a chance to taste you again."

"Let go of me," Inez whispered harshly, terror filling her body.

"And why would I do that?" the man asked.

"Hey Boss," Smitty said, stepping in front of Inez. He grinned a toothless grin at their leader. "We done left her a present last time. Unless she's such a whore that she spread her legs for that dandy she calls a husband."

"No tellin'," the "Boss" said as he licked the shell of Inez's ear, grinning as she whimpered and tried to fight against him. "Still feisty I see."

"Let me go," she said again.

"Oh I don't think so," he commented. "See... I ain't real thrilled about bein' threatened. So I think some retribution is in order." He nodded to Smitty.

Inez managed to let out a gurgled scream as Smitty swung the butt of his rifle around and it connected with the swell of her belly. She dropped towards her knees, but the man still holding kept her at an awkward angle. She felt pain rip through her arms and shoulders as her dead weight yanked on the confined limbs. She was barely aware of the men ripped at her clothes, her mind swirling in a panic as the memories came rushing back.

Something within snapped, and despite the pain that was spreading through her body as her stomach cramped, Inez started fighting back. She lashed out with whatever she could, managing to fight her way free of the man holding her.

"Shoot the bitch!" the leader snarled, blood pouring from a bite mark Inez managed to get in on his arm.

"EZRA!" Inez screamed, praying her husband would hear her. "EZRA!" She saw stars as she was punched in the back of the head, but she didn't lose consciousness.

~~~

It seemed like a normal patrol and it started out the way. JD was concerned for the gang that had rode into town, but so far they hadn't tried anything. Buck was in the sheriff's office, Chris was having dinner with Kate, Vin was visiting with Mary, Nathan and Josiah were at the church and Ezra was in the livery, having just ridden back from patrol. It was a quiet night and the saloon was empty that he could see. He figured Inez was in her office working on some paperwork and resting her legs after being on them all day while pregnant.

The calm of his normal patrol was shattered when he heard something from the saloon, followed shortly by Inez screaming Ezra's name. Immediately pulling his gun from his holster, he looked down towards the sheriff's office.

"BUCK!" he called. "SALOON!" Despite being a small man, JD could be loud when he wanted to. He knew his yell would get the attention of Buck and most likely Chris. Between them, the rest of the men would come running. Especially once they knew it had to do with Inez.

Not waiting for backup, JD ran into the saloon and that's when he heard the noises from the back and the demand to shoot Inez. He ran towards her back office, kicking the door in. He got one shot off, hitting one of them in the neck. He fell to his knees, gurgling as blood poured from the wound. It was the only shot JD managed before a searing pain ran through him as a bullet winged along the top of his shoulder.

"Stupid ass kid," the leader snarled, grinning maliciously at JD as he stood over him. Everything happened in slow motion. Leveling his gun at JD's forehead, the man looked up and his face changed. JD closed his eyes, expecting to feel a sharp pain then nothing as he heard multiple guns going off, but he only registered the pain on his shoulder and a sting along his cheek. What felt like forever when in reality only seconds past before there was nothing but eeiry silence.

"JD?" Buck said. "Kid, you okay?"

JD opened his eyes, blinking up at the older man. He grimaced as he tried to sit up. "Buck?"

"It's over, JD," Buck said. "Nathan, JD's been hit." Nathan quickly moved over to take a look at JD.

Ezra dropped his gun once the smoke started to clear and ran to Inez's side. He knelt beside her and gathered her close, grimacing as she whimpered. "Inez... my heart, answer me," he said, speaking softly into her ear.

"Ezra," she whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Madre dios..."

"I'm here," Ezra said. He gathered her into his arms, cradling her. "I'm here."

"I thought they were going to rape me all over again," Inez said, clinging to him. "I thought they..." She didn't finish her statement, instead clutching Ezra tighter as pain shot through her.

"Love?" Ezra said without thought, frowning at how she tightened her hold.

"The... ahh!" Inez moved a hand down to her belly, pain washing over her face. Nathan spun from where he was putting a temporary bandage on JD.

"Nathan!" Ezra said, panic lacing the single name. He blinked at how fast Nathan was at his and Inez's side, having not seen that the other man had already been alerted. He rested his hand on Inez's belly before looking at Ezra.

"We need to get her to my clinic," he said.

"We got her, Brother," Josiah said as he and Buck moved in to pick Inez up gently. Ezra started to protest, but Chris' hand on his shoulder stilled him.

"Let them," he said. "You're too shaken."

"I got JD," Vin said, assisting the younger man to his feet.

"What about..." JD glanced at the bodies.

"The undertaker is on the way," Kate said from the door. Chris lifted his eyes to her, a question there. "Heard the commotion. Those that are still alive and weren't in here are bein' detained by some of the men from town." She nodded to Ezra. "Get him to his wife, I'll handle this and let Mary know."

"Thank you, Kate," Ezra said. He hurried past everyone to quickly follow Buck and Josiah as they hurried with Inez, Nathan leading the way. Vin helped JD out of the room, heading to the clinic as well.

Chris stayed back a moment, walking over to her. "You sure?" he asked. He knew how hard things like this could be for her considering how her sister died and her own past. He needed to know she was okay before following Ezra and the other men.

Kate gave him a soft smile and touched his chest. "I'm sure," she said. "Your family needs you."

"You're my family too," Chris said, reaching his hand up to brush a thumb along her cheek. Kate turned and pressed a kiss to his thumb.

"I know," she said softly. "And I love you for that. I'm okay. Ezra needs you right now." Her face showed sadness. "I don't think it's good, Chris. I saw blood before they got her out of here."

Chris paled slightly. "Where?" he asked.

"On her ankle," Kate said. "It was all I could see but I think it was from running down her leg."

He cursed. "If anything happens to that baby..."

"I know," Kate said. "Go on. If anything does, Ezra's gonna need your strength to keep him up." Amazed at this woman he had fallen in love with, one he had so easily condemned when they first met, he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Knowing what she said was true, Chris straightened and ran out of the saloon, spurs jangling loudly in the night air as he ran to the clinic.

Ezra was already pacing when Chris got to the top of the steps, having taken them two at a time. Buck and Josiah were standing nearby, the former checking on JD's shoulder. Vin was leaning against the wall near the door.

"He won't let Ezra in," Buck said as Chris passed him. Chris glanced at him, noting how he kept his voice low. "Nathan said she's in labor."

"It's too early," JD said, his eyes wide. "It's way too early."

"We know, kid," Buck said quietly.

Chris rested a soft hand on JD's good shoulder before he walked over to where Ezra had stopped pacing. Now the gambler stood, gripping the railing, his knuckles white. Chris said nothing, just rested his hip against the railing beside him.

"He won't let me in there," Ezra said, pain in every word. "My wife's injured and he won't let me in."

"He needs to take a look at her without you underfoot," Chris said. "So he can concentrate."

"I should be with her," Ezra said.

"I ain't arguin' that," Chris said. "But right now, Inez needs Nathan's skills more than she needs her husband." Ezra looked at him sharply. "I'm sure she'd want you there, but not if you keep gettin' in Nathan's way while he's tryin' to help her."

Ezra let out a breath and straightened, glancing at the stairs as Mary and Kate rushed up the stairs. Mary looked at the closed door before moving to Ezra, resting her hand on his arm.

"No news," he said, roughly. Mary frowned, glancing over at Vin. He shook his head, worry in his blue eyes for his friends.

"Noooo," Inez's pained protest came from the room, causing Ezra to hurry towards the door, panicked. Vin came forward to stop him and Chris grabbed him from behind.

"Let me go!" Ezra demanded, trying to fight them.

"Bargin' in there ain't gonna help her, pard," Vin said, his grip tightening.

"He's right," Chris said. The three men stilled as the clinic door opened. Nathan stepped out, his eyes red. He had a cloth in his hands, covered in blood. Ezra couldn't take his eyes off that piece of fabric. He finally forced himself to look at Nathan, asking a question without speaking.

"I'm sorry, Ezra," Nathan said, his voice rough with emotion. "There was nothing I could do."

"Nathan?" Vin said.

"Inez... she went into labor..." He said, stopping a moment to compose himself. "The baby was just too young. There was nothing I could do to..." He lowered his head.

"No," Ezra said. He felt Chris' grip tighten on his shoulder. "No..."

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered. "I... I tried to stop..." He looked at Ezra. "I'm sorry."

Mary covered her mouth, tears starting to slip down her cheeks. Kate lowered her own head, biting her lip to stop the tears. JD didn't even hide that tears were splashing onto his cheeks. Buck closed his eyes, reaching up to remove his hat. Josiah stood near them, lowering his head in prayer.

"No..." Ezra shook his head. Nathan moved forward to comfort his friend, but Ezra jerked back. "NO!"

Nathan flinched, his hand falling to his side. "I'm so sorry, Ezra."

Ezra wrenched himself out of Chris' grip. He swung around, his eyes wild as he looked for something, anything, to take the pain away. But there was nothing. He moved over to the railing again, gripping it once more as hard as he could. At least the physical pain was _**something**_ tangible. Something he could explain. The pain in his heart...

Lifting his head, Ezra tried to take a few deep breaths but nothing helped. "AHHH!" he let out a wail before collapsing to his knees. Josiah pushed away from the wall, moving to the gambler's side. He dropped down and drew the younger man into his arms. These men were a family and Josiah had always viewed Ezra as a son more often then he viewed him as a brother. The pain that lanced through Josiah was the pain a man felt when he saw his son in pain. He held Ezra as the younger man clung to him, sobs starting to grip his body in torrents.

Vin put his arms around Mary. She turned and buried her face in his chest, sobbing softly. She knew that Inez had started to reject the child at first. She had resented the life inside of her due to the violence of its creation. However, she had started to come around once Ezra said he would raise the child as his. Her demeanor had changed completely once she felt the baby move for the first time and seeing the delight on Ezra's face when he felt the baby move. Inez had confided in Mary that she had always had feelings for Ezra, but she had truly fallen in love with him when she would watch him press his ear to her belly and talk to the child within. Now that child was gone.

"I need to see Inez," Ezra finally said, his voice much calmer but filled with pain.

"Of course," Nathan said, clearing his throat. Josiah helped Ezra to his feet. The gambler moved past his fellow peacekeepers to enter the clinic. He let his eyes adjust before quickly moving to his wife's side. The pallor of her skin startled him, but he felt some relief as she opened her dark eyes.

"He's gone," Inez whispered. Ezra took her hand in his. "A little boy. And he's gone."

Ezra swallowed at the pain in her words. "I know," he said. Inez closed her eyes and tears leaked from beneath her dark lashes. Grief finally consumed her and she started to cry in earnest. Very carefully, Ezra shifted to stretch out beside her on the bed. Gently gathering her into his arms, feeling her cling to him, Ezra began to cry again. Two parents grieving for the senseless loss of their child.

~~~

"You don't have to stay anymore," Inez murmured quietly, her fingers brushing over a skirt she was folding. Ezra slowly glanced over at his wife. They were the first real words she had spoken since their unborn child had been delivered stillborn almost a week ago.

While Inez had recovered in Nathan's clinic, then in the room she shared with Ezra, Judge Travis had come to town and held a trial for the surviving men that had attacked Inez. It hadn't taken the jury long to decide a verdict on her attackers. They had been hanged, buried on the outskirts of town away from everyone else and the gallows taken down already. It was a far swifter justice then Ezra felt the men had deserved. He was, however, grateful for it to be over so Inez could start to move on.

"Stay where?" Ezra asked, though he had a feeling he knew what she meant.

"Here," she said quietly. "With me." She set the skirt down, letting her dark hair obscure her features. "The reason we married is no longer..." She bit her lip.

Ezra was quiet, silently regaining his composure her words were tearing down. He walked over to her, trying not to cringe at the flinch she produced when he moved closer.

"Why do you say that?" he whispered.

"The baby's gone," Inez said. "No reputation needs to be..." She covered her mouth. She whirled on Ezra, anger coming out. "You don't need to pity me anymore!"

Ezra blinked, astonishment washing over him. His forehead puckered into a frown and he shook his head. "I have _**never**_ pitied you!" he said. "I love you!"

"How can you love me?" Inez asked, her hands shaking. "I'm... I'm used! I'm just some... some **_thing_** that doesn't deserve to be loved!"

"No," Ezra said firmly, moving towards her. "Don't ever say that, Inez. What those men did to you... that was them not you!"

"No!" Inez screamed. "I'm horrid! A monster! They stole everything from me, how can you ever love nothing?!"

"But I do," Ezra said. "I love you, Inez! I love everything about you, before what happened and now after it happened!"

"No!" she screamed again, rushing forward to practically attack him. She began to beat her fists against his chest, screaming at him, her words mostly incoherrent but they were never directed at him. It broke Ezra's heart because most of the words he could understand, even in broken Spanish, were directed at her.

"I love you, Inez," Ezra said, wrapping his arms around her, stilling her violent motions. With a tortured sob, Inez slumped against him, her legs giving out. Instead of trying to hold her up, Ezra lowered them to the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed. He rocked her as she turned her head against his chest, her eyes squeezed shut as she sobbed.

Vin had heard the first screams from downstairs. Glancing at Chris, the two took the steps two at a time. Chris could hear the other men rushing behind them, but only Vin shoved the door open. Ezra glanced over, seeing Vin and Chris standing there, staring at them. He shook his head, tears slipping onto his cheeks as he listened to his wife sob. No words verbally passed, but the three men spoke silently. As one, Vin and Chris turned and pushed the other men back. Buck started to protest, but Ezra never heard what he would have said as Chris shoved him back and Vin quietly closed the door on the Standishs' privacy.

Ezra slid his fingers into the dark length of Inez's hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm here," he murmured. "I'm here." He shifted and stretched his legs out, letting Inez curl against him more as she let her emotions release. He simply held her, stroking her hair, murmuring words against her hair. His own tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Inez murmured once she had calmed down.

"For what? Grief? Anger? There's nothing to be sorry for," Ezra said.

"No," Inez said, sitting up so she could look at him. Her cheeks were pale and Ezra worried for her. "Don't tie yourself down to me..."

"Inez, stop," Ezra started.

"No, Ezra, please listen," she said, brushing his hand with hers. "I... I do love you. But I can't... I can't tie you down."

"I love you and you love me, that's not tying me down," Ezra said, confused.

"Ezra... I don't know if I can ever let you touch me that way," Inez admitted, horror in her eyes. "How could I possibly..."

"I am not in love with you because of that," Ezra said, frowning. "Inez, if I can never touch you beyond a hug or holding you when you cry... that's fine with me."

"It's not fair to you," Inez whispered. "You deserve more. You deserve someone you can have children with, who doesn't flinch when you touch her."

Ezra shook his head and reached up slowly, cupping her face. "I deserve you and it's you I have," he whispered. "I'll be here for you. These five words I swear, always."

"I don't deserve you," she said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"But you have me," Ezra said. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her arms come around him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you," Inez said, snuggling against his chest, finding strength in him.

"Ezra?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"Yes?"

"I can't stay here." He almost thought she wasn't going to say anything after his response till those words slipped out of her mouth.

"Love?" he asked.

She sat up again. "Here, in Four Corners," she said. "There's too much pain here."

"Then we'll leave," Ezra said. "There is just too much history here for either of us."

"Are you sure?" Inez asked. "I feel as if I am abandoning Mary and Kate. I was getting to know them... and what of your job with Judge Travis?"

"Kate and Mary will understand," Ezra said. "As will Judge Travis. And if not, to hell with them all. We have to do what is best for us."

"When do we leave?"

~~~

Ezra made his way to the sheriff's office after tucking Inez in for a nap. She had insisted on packing, but he wanted her to rest first after the emotional roller coaster in their room. They talked for a few more moments about what they would do before exhaustion caught up to her and she needed to lay down.

The door to the sheriff's office opened and the Judge stepped out, Chris and Vin directly behind him. He paused when he saw Ezra.

"Ezra," he said. "How's Inez?"

"She's resting right now," Ezra said. "We had a bit of a rough time earlier and it wiped her out."

"Understandable you have her resting then," the Judge said.

"Judge Travis, might I have a word with you?" Ezra inquired.

"Of course," he said.

"We were just leavin'," Chris said. He glanced at Vin, who simply nodded and the two men prepared to leave.

"No," Ezra said, stopping their attempt. "You two should stay. You both need to hear this." The gunslinger and tracker exchanged looks, curious.

The four men stepped into the sheriff's office, neither speaking until the door closed behind them. Judge Travis spoke first. "What can I do for you, Ezra?"

"I am tendering my resignation as one of the town's peacekeepers," Ezra said. Vin and Chris both straightened. "Effective immediately."

Travis stared at the man. He wish he could say he was surprised at this news, but Mary had kept him up to speed on what had transpired with Nathan and Buck after Inez's attack. Coupled with the second attack that cost the two the life of their unborn child, Travis was not at all surprised at Ezra's words.

"You're sure?" he had to ask.

"Very."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Inez and I are leaving," Ezra said to him.

"Leaving?" Chris asked, blinking in astonishment. "But..."

"There is too much pain here for us," Ezra explained. "She doesn't want to stay and she is my life, I go where she goes."

"But we need you here," Vin said quietly. "Mary and Kate... they were growin' closer to Inez."

"I know. So does she," Ezra said. "When you two gentlemen decide to make honest women of your paramours we will return for your nuptials. But it's far too painful for us to remain here. For both of us."

Travis let out a breath, shaking his head. "I wish..." he started. He frowned a bit before looking at Ezra. "I wish things could be different."

"So do I," Ezra said quietly. He extended his hand to Travis. "It's been a pleasure.""

Travis shook his hand. "Thank you, for everything you did for this town."

"When are you leaving?" Chris asked.

Ezra looked over at him. "Tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow?" Vin asked, disbelief in his tone. "That soon?"

"We don't have much," Ezra explained. "Inez and I agreed it's just better if we left as soon as possible."

"Anything we can do to help?" Chris asked. Vin looked at him.

"No," Ezra said. "But thank you. I need to arrange a wagon for us before we head out."

"I can do that," Vin said. "Least I can do. You can get back to Inez."

"I appreciate that, Vin," Ezra said.

Chris extended his arm to Ezra, who made to take his hand but Chris shifted, grasping his forearm as he always did with Vin. It made Ezra's throat tighten, realizing what the gesture meant.

"We're gonna miss you," Chris said. "Both of you."

"Thank you, Chris," Ezra said. Vin offered his arm and the two men grasped forearms as Ezra and Chris had. No words passed, but Ezra offered a small, sad smile to the tracker. He stepped back and settled his hat on his head. Brushing the brim with his index finger, he turned on his heel to leave the sheriff's office and return to his wife.

~~~

"Inez?" Mary said the next day. Inez turned, smiling sadly at the two blondes standing there. Kate and Mary held a basket each. "Kate and I spent most of yesterday making these things for you and Ezra for the trip."

"Got it, Inez," Vin said, taking the baskets from the two women.

"Thank you, Vin," Inez said before turning back to Mary and Kate. She moved forward and embraced Mary.

"Be safe," Mary whispered, her voice catching.

"We will," Inez said. She pulled back and moved to give Kate a slightly awkward hug, the other woman still adjusting to having genuine friends and showing affection so openly.

"What's going on?" Josiah asked, walking up to the group.

Ezra and Chris finished loading the wagon with Vin's help, moving around to stand beside the women. Ezra put his arm around his wife. "Inez and I are leaving," he told the preacher.

Josiah's face fell. "Leaving... for good?" he asked, sadness washing over his words.

"Yes," Ezra said. "It's time."

Josiah studied the man, looking deep beneath the surface. Ezra made sure not to shift uncomfortably. Josiah always had a knack for seeing beneath his facade, so he gave him time to see what he needed to.

"We'll miss you, brother," Josiah said, extending his hand to Ezra.

"You know my thoughts on that for myself," Ezra said, grasping his hand. "But I have Inez and that's what matters as we make a life together."

"I wish you all the best," Josiah said. He looked at Inez, smiling softly. "Both of you."

"Thank you, Senor Sanchez," Inez said.

"What's the wagon for?" JD asked, his arm still in a sling from his shoulder injury. He looked at the wagon, curious as always before looking at them. His face saddened and he shook his head. "Ezra... you... you and Inez are leavin'?"

"We are, Mister Dunne," Ezra said.

"But..." JD started.

"JD," Chris said, putting a hand on his good shoulder.

"But we can move past things," JD tried again. "You don't need to leave."

Inez leaned into Ezra's side, his arm tightening around her. "Yes we do," Ezra said. "Inez and I need to move on."

"But..."

"Son, nothing stays the same forever," Josiah said. "Especially when things change as they did for Brother Ezra and Sister Inez."

"Will you visit?" JD asked, his voice small.

"We'll try, Senor JD," Inez said quietly.

"We should go," Ezra said, letting JD lower his head and attempt to regain his composure. Kate was the first to move, embracing Ezra for a moment then Inez again. Mary moved forward to hug Ezra, taking a big longer than Kate.

"Take care of each other," she whispered to him.

"We will," Ezra promised. Mary pulled back, offering him a teary smile. She turned to Inez, hugging her again.

Vin offered his arm to Ezra, the two men grasping forearms. "You need anything, pard, you or Inez let us know," he said.

"The thought is very much appreciated, Vin," Ezra said. "Let us know when your nuptials will be. We'll return."

"You talk like it's a certainty," Vin said.

"Let's just say it's in the cards," Ezra said, flashing him a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Vin said, grinning. "Safe journey, brother."

"Thank you." Ezra turned and walked with Inez to the front of the wagon, Chris following. Inez carefully hugged Chris, a movement that took a lot for her to make. Ezra helped her into the wagon before facing the gunslinger.

Like Vin, Chris and Ezra grasped one another's arms. "You really sure this is the right decision?" he asked one more time.

"Yes," Ezra said. "It's the right decision for us. Too much pain remains in this town for us. A fresh start is what we need."

Chris nodded. "Can understand that," he said. He glanced down the street where he saw Buck exiting the saloon and take note of the group. He saw the frown before the other man ducked his head into the saloon and soon Nathan joined him.

"You best get going before Buck and Nathan come over here demandin' answers," Chris said.

"Thank you," Ezra said, turning to the wagon and getting into the seat beside his wife. His horse, Chaucer, was tied to the back of the wagon. Picking up the reigns, Ezra glanced down at Chris.

"Remember what Vin said, you need anything..." Chris said.

"We will," Ezra said. "Good-bye, Chris."

"Good-bye."

Ezra slapped the reigns and spurred the horses pulling the wagon into motion. Inez reached over and rested her hand on her husband's thigh, scared at the prospect but feeling as if the pain and suffering were starting to lift some as the wagon began to pull out of Four Corners.

Buck and Nathan ran over to Chris, their eyes on the departing wagon. "What's going on, pard?" Buck asked.

"The Standishes are moving on," Chris said.

Buck whipped his head around, staring at him. Nathan frowned. "Ezra's runnin' out on us?" he asked.

Chris turned his head, coldly glaring at Nathan. "No," he said. "Judge Travis knows they are leaving and accepted Ezra's resignation. And sayin's like that are just one of the reasons Ezra's leavin' and I don't blame him one damn bit."

"The hell?" Nathan asked.

"There's too much pain and too many bad memories in this town for them to stay," Chris said. "Would've thought you had that figured out by now after the hurtful words you already inflicted on Ezra."

"Are you sayin' they are leavin' because of us?" Buck asked, his voice quiet and sad.

"I'm sayin' that Inez and Ezra are starting a new life somewhere that ain't here to get away from the town that's caused their worlds to be flipped upside down," Chris said. "And yes, you were a part of that flipping." He glared at both men before turning to walk away. "Nothin' ain't ever going to be the same again."

\- To be continued...


End file.
